BombMan.EXE
BombMan.EXE, known as "BlasterMan.EXE" in the English anime and manga, is a Solo NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series that works for the criminal organization World Three. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network BombMan protects the WWW address, and after being defeated by MegaMan he blows himself up using his "NetBomb program", destroying the path to the WWW. However, Lan finds an alternative route with the help of the WWW address and his father. He talks using internet slang like, "And who R U?" or "U R A dork!". Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, BlasterMan and his partner StoneMan are stronger and smarter than their game counterparts. He and StoneMan first appear in episode 16, during the N1 Grand Prix. However, none of their opponents show up, due to them defeating their intended opponents before hand (like PickMan and DrillMach, resulting in a win by default. Their real first battle is against GutsMan and WoodMan, which they win. Later, they fight against MegaMan and SharkMan, in which they are unmasked as being Solo NetNavis, their NetOps being robots. They cheat in the battle and transport MegaMan and SharkMan to a lighthouse, but fail to defeat them. They re-enter the contest by cheating again, and fight against MegaMan and ProtoMan. ProtoMan swiftly defeats BlasterMan with a spinning sword attack. After their defeat, they try to capture PharaohMan for Mr. Wily, with an army of blue copies of themselves, all of which are deleted with ease by PharaohMan. They escape with PharaohMan, who had been weakened by a double Program Advance, but MegaMan follows. Despite having the upperhand, MegaMan and deletes them with his newly acquired HeatGuts Style Change, in BlasterMan's case, getting a powerful punch from the HeatGuts Style's large fist. Rockman.EXE Stream He reappears as "Asteroid BlasterMan" in episode 21, where Slur gives him to a human. His operator sends him to attack several places and delete their data to cover his theft, and when BlasterMan attacks the hospital Gorou Misaki is interned, he tries to stop him with PrisMan, but BlasterMan materializes in the real world to attack Misaki. He ends up fighting with CF-NeedleMan, though in the end a single charge shot from CF-MegaMan is able to delete him and his operator is arrested. Manga History MegaMan NT Warrior BlasterMan is a Solo NetNavi that worked for WWW. He ends most of his sentences with "ayup". After the downfall of WWW, ElecMan was disowned by Count Zap, and BlasterMan offered ElecMan to team up with him so they could get revenge against the ones that destroyed their group, MegaMan and ProtoMan, becoming the "Electric Blast Rangers". They lure the two Navis to the Undernet, where they made a mine field to blast them. However, BlasterMan tells them about the mines, and ElecMan kicks him for revealing their traps, causing BlasterMan to accidentally set up a mine and blast themselves. Injured, ElecMan says it was a demonstration of what will happen to them, being destroyed by the mines or by themselves. MegaMan and ProtoMan laugh and proceed to attack, being fast enough to avoid the explosions and easily defeating BlasterMan and ElecMan. After their defeat, Bass appears. Scared, BlasterMan and ElecMan attempt to run away, but are surprised when MegaMan and ProtoMan challenge him, with BlasterMan thinking that they are loonies. When Bass sends a powerful attack to finish all, the area is destroyed and MegaMan is nearly killed. It is unknown if BlasterMan and ElecMan survived the attack. Attacks BombMan attacks by kicking bombs, and sometimes planting a Mine in MegaMan's side. *'Stealth Mine: BombMan sets a hidden mine in the opponent's area, and will set off if landed on. *'''Bomb Fire: 3 bombs appear in front and both side panels besides BombMan and kicks them onto the opponent, exploding in a cross pattern causing heavy damage. *Iron Body *Area Steal Battle Chips His Battle Chips causes, each one, 120, 140, and 160 damage, and makes BombMan kick a bomb 3 panels forward. Gallery BombMan.Exe concept art.png| Concept art of BombMan.Exe.. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:WWW Category:Mega Man Battle Network bosses Category:Rockman.EXE WS bosses Category:Asteroid Navi Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis Category:Null bosses